


Mistaken Legacy

by laireshi



Series: And our roots together join... [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Naming Urizen was supposed to help, separate his identity from V's.





	Mistaken Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VerV week on twitter; this one is V and Urizen. 
> 
> Really strongly inspired by [this bit of wonderful meta](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/751020) by [SenTheSeventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/). Thanks for letting me play with it <3

Naming Urizen was supposed to help, separate his identity from V's. It was a foolish attempt.  


He faces the would-be demon king and knows he's facing himself.

He looks for Vergil in Urizen: after all, this is what he wanted to become (everything that V isn't), but he doesn't find him. Another name comes to mind instead, more fitting after what he'd done to Dante's friends and eaten the Qliphoth fruit: Mundus.

The black armour is gone physically only; the heavy chains clearly remain around his soul.

_ This is your victory, _ V thinks, bitter and terrified both.  _ Fulfilling  _ ** _his_ ** _ legacy. _


End file.
